


Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me

by rimmingkink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Overstimulation, soo much!!! desperation!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimmingkink/pseuds/rimmingkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry pulls back and lifts Louis’ chin, leaning closer, “You can kiss me, but not on the mouth, darling.” He looks affronted for a moment before a smirk appears across his face and he nods.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>or, louis stumbles into a party and finds a boy who he would absolutely love to ruin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i've actually finished and posted so ayyyy
> 
> i got inspired by the highlighted part of [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/daff5beeec1b060bf6101c066a52a5b7/tumblr_mxtrfgnTpN1rghq2mo1_500.png) and the title is from "oh, pretty woman" obvs from the movie
> 
> i thank sam hitopslou and emily embrofic for beta-ing!!

Louis slumps a bit further against the wall as he takes a sip of his beer. He sighs when people come through the door and he sees it’s not the person he hoped it would be.

 

He’s been aimlessly wandering around this party for god knows how long now and he’s getting quite restless to be waiting any longer. He’d texted him when he first arrived and the very delayed reply confirmed that Zayn is coming. Yet he’s nowhere to be found so far. He’ll have to remember to kick his arse later.

 

Just when he pushes himself off the wall, ready to leave, something catches his attention.

 

The two boys that had just come in are greeting someone else that’s already been here. Louis can’t see who it is, can only see the back of their heads which are blocking the other boy from his view.

 

He makes his way through the crowd until he reaches the staircase and finds a safe space high on the steps to sit down. From here he can see over the boys’ heads, almost a full view of the other boy’s face. He’s got a pretty face from what Louis can see -- big eyes, lovely lips, nice skin.

 

After a group of people come down the steps blocking Louis’ view, he notices the two boys start to edge away from Pretty Face as they get ready to leave.

 

Within a few moments, they’re gone and the boy continues with his own business, dancing alone. How he’s even alone is what has Louis stumped.

 

He watches as the boy sways his hips from side to side and sings along to whatever song is playing throughout the house. It almost makes Louis question whether he just wants to cuddle this boy and kiss his lips sweetly or if he wants to take him somewhere and completely destroy him in the best ways possible.

 

Louis’ eyes track the movement as the boy slides his hands down his tattooed chest and bare stomach reaching his black denim clad thighs as he gives a few forceful thrusts.

 

He sucks in a deep breath after seeing that just now because nope. No. No way does he just want to cuddle him and all things sweet. If anything, he would actually really like those hands to be his own right now.

 

He doesn’t know how he’d ended up here of all places. He was looking for something -- or someone, rather -- to do on a Saturday night and the house party had caught his attention as he was walking by.

 

When he breaks his eyes from the teasing view, he decides to get up and go to the toilet. He finds it within a few seconds, what with a paper on the door in big obnoxious letters spelling out _bathroom_. He knocks hoping it’s not already occupied and assumes it’s free when no one answers.

 

He goes inside and heads straight for the sink, resting his hands on it as his head hangs down forward. He takes a few deep breaths before looking at himself in the mirror. He hasn’t shaved in a couple days so there’s quite a bit of stubble along jaw that meets his chin.

 

This is not how he’d expected his night to go.

 

When he calms himself down, he turns the cold water on to splash his face a little. He startles at a knock on the door, in a rush to find a hand towel to wipe his face with, “Hold on a moment!”

 

As soon as he’s done, he opens the door but no one’s there. He looks around but no one seems to be aware of his presence. He shrugs to himself and goes back to his spot on the steps.

 

When he sits back down, he realizes Pretty Face had moved closer to the stairway while he was gone. He takes a sip of his beer, watching as the boy shakes his chest in attempt of a shimmy that makes Louis chuckle.

 

After a moment, Pretty Face does a double-take at Louis before putting his hands on his knees, arse sticking out and begins moving his hips in a circular motion. Oh my god, is this boy for real?

 

Louis lets his head fall against the wall, keeping his eyes on Pretty Face as he continues to turn him on. He can feel himself getting hard in his jeans and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get this boy by the end of the night.

 

His phone vibrates in his pocket and when he looks, there’s a new message from Zayn that’s letting him know he won’t be coming after all. Louis’s not as annoyed as he normally would be.

 

It’s been quite a while since he’s been sitting there now and they’ve been staring at each other the whole time. When the boy throws a wink in his direction with a smile, he takes it as an invitation as he gets up from where he’s sitting and begins to squeeze in between the bodies until he finds himself standing in front of the odd boy with the cheeky dance moves.

 

He slips a hand around Louis’ waist and now Louis can properly see his nice looking face. He’s got pretty mint green eyes and a nice smile accompanied by dimples. His hair’s quite long, strands ending in tight curls with a fringe lying atop his forehead.

 

He thrusts his hips to match the boy’s rhythm and then the boy leans down next to his ear, “Nice of you to come join me.” His words are sluggish, voice raspy and Louis _needs_ to hear this boy’s voice when he’s wrecked. He slides his hand down from Louis’ waist to his arse and leans down again, “Got a name? Or am I s’pose to keep calling you Tease like I’ve been in my head for the past hour?”

 

Louis pulls back with a raised eyebrow, “Tease? If there’s any teasing going on here, that’s your doing, darling.”

 

The boy chuckles, shrugging, “You’ve been ogling me ever since you got here and only just now came over to me.”

 

Louis shrugs, mirroring him and places a kiss on his jawline, “S’Louis,” a kiss by his ear, “Wha’s yours?” He smells like apples and spice. “Harry,” he gives Louis’ arse a squeeze. Their bodies had somehow shifted closer together and he can now feel Harry’s hard cock against his leg.

 

Harry pulls back and lifts Louis’ chin, leaning closer, “You can kiss me, but not on the mouth, darling.” He looks affronted for a moment before a smirk appears across his face and he nods.

 

The grinding intensifies and it’s gotten really hot in between all these bodies but Louis doesn’t want to leave. Harry sucks a bruise into Louis’ neck and Louis grasps at the boy’s hips, digging his fingers into the skin.

 

He’s becoming dizzy and overwhelmed with it as Harry flicks his tongue against the skin where he’d been biting at. This time, Louis’ the one to hover by Harry’s ear, “Wanna go somewhere?”

 

Harry pulls back again, meeting his eyes for a moment and nods, already pulling out his phone to call a cab. They carry on while they wait, Harry sucking another bruise into Louis’ skin, Louis breathless as he slides his hands all over Harry’s torso.

 

He wants to cover this boy’s body, mark it up, leave something to be remembered by. They need to get somewhere. Like. _Now_.

 

The cab ride lasts for a fucking lifetime before they arrive and Harry pulls Louis out of the car the second they stop, throwing money to the driver to cover the bill.

 

The moment they get into Harry’s flat, Harry pulls him through the place straight into the bedroom and collapses on his back onto the bed, pulling Louis atop him.

 

He begins littering kisses across the swallows on Harry’s chest, moving slowly until he reaches his nipple. He runs his tongue in circles around Harry’s nipple and Harry arches his back up into him, he’s almost sure there’s a whimper stuck in the back of Harry’s throat.

 

When he moves up so they’re face to face, a grin spreads across his face and Harry looks maybe like he wants to beg. His mouth is hovering above Harry’s and they’re staring at each other until Louis finally connects their lips.

 

He flicks his tongue across the boy’s bottom lip and when he grinds his hips down, Harry hungrily moans his name. And _god_ , if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever heard.

 

It encourages him further into Harry’s mouth, licking eagerly, grinding down once more to hear him moan again. He tastes sweet like wine, sounds rich like chocolate.

 

He takes his time to explore Harry’s mouth, to map it out, memorise it. Harry grasps at Louis’ shirt, writhing and moving his hips, desperate for any friction.

 

Louis slides his tongue across Harry’s lip a few times before pulling back, their eyes meeting for a moment before a mischievous expression shifts across his face and he crawls down Harry’s body, leaving a trail of kisses until he reaches the waistband of his jeans.

 

He glances up at Harry’s face before unbuckling his belt and shoving down his jeans along with his pants in one swift movement, releasing Harry’s hard cock. Louis takes in the sight before taking him in his hand.

 

“I thought you don’t kiss on the mouth?”

 

Louis just stares at him because _really_. He’s about to suck off this boy and he decides now is the time to ask. He doesn’t bother answering, just smirks before taking him in his mouth, hand still holding the base.

 

He takes him all the way down making Harry gasp and takes a moment to let his throat relax. When he starts to pull off, Harry’s hips jut forward making Louis push him down firmly into the mattress. He pulls off all the way to glance back up at Harry, “Watch me.”

 

Harry lets his head fall back down onto the mattress, whimpering before grabbing some pillows to put behind his head. Louis takes him back down, all the way until his nose bumps Harry’s stomach and begins sliding up and down rhythmically.

 

After a few more pulls, Louis stops and crawls back up so they’re face to face again. He presses an open mouth kiss to Harry’s jaw before reaching closer to his ear, “M’Gonna fuck you.” He nibbles lightly at his lobe, “Want me to fuck you?”

 

He hears Harry gulp before he’s begging, “Fuck me good.”

 

Louis can feel his knees going weak at the strong enthusiasm and he goes back to meet Harry’s lips, tugging one between his teeth before pressing a soft kiss against them.

 

He leans back, “Got lube?”

 

“S’in the back pocket of my trousers.”

 

Louis chuckles to himself as he fishes for the jeans on the floor and pulls out the lube a second later. After he lathers up his fingers, he glances up to Harry who’s watching him curiously, chest heaving.

 

He hadn’t taken the time to fully admire how lovely this boy is. The way his eyes flutter as his breath hitches, curls laying atop his forehead. Something about him makes Louis want to see him completely wrecked -- blown pupils, deep pink cheeks, swollen lips.

 

“Lou.”

 

His voice is even more raspy than earlier and the _nickname_. That turns on Louis maybe more than it should. Harry’s cock is still hard and leaking on his stomach and he’s really quite beautiful all laid out like that.

 

Louis nods and gently presses the tip of his finger in Harry’s hole, easing him down to his knuckle. Harry’s biting his lip, staring at Louis before he grinds down on Louis’ finger. He releases another moan and _fuck_ if Louis doesn’t get his dick inside him already.

 

He finds a rhythm, Harry’s hips rocking along with him to meet each movement. A small whimper slips his lips when Louis hits his prostate for the first time and Harry’s movements grow faster until Louis steadies his hips, gripping him with his free hand.

 

Harry shifts and lifts himself up, leaning back on his forearms, “Louis, please. Please can I have more?”

 

Louis looks up and their eyes lock for a moment -- Louis watching Harry come undone, Harry looking at Louis with desperation in his eyes -- before he decides to nod. He adds another finger, starting to open him up and he watches as Harry arches back into it when he hits that spot once more.

 

They’re both getting impatient now, Louis’ cock long forgotten, straining against his own jeans.

 

Harry picks up the pace again rocking his hips rapidly, fucking himself down on Louis’ fingers, hitting his prostate each time. Harry lifts his hand and begins stroking himself until Louis hits his hand away, taking him into his mouth, receiving a gasp from Harry.

 

Their eyes meet again as he gives a few pulls and a couple strokes of his prostate before Harry tries to push him off, Louis resisting and tightening his grip on his hip to pull him closer. Harry shoots straight to the back of Louis’ throat, still staring Louis down and _Christ_ , Louis can’t wait any longer.

 

He pulls off, wiping his lips and pulls his fingers out before moving up to kiss Harry’s slack-jawed mouth. He smiles against his lips, “Y’Ready for me, darling?”

 

Harry groans in response, chest still heaving, “Can--Can I ride you?” Godddddd, his own breath hitches and he nods as his mouth goes slack-jawed like Harry’s was a moment ago. Harry takes that as an invitation to lick inside Louis’ mouth then, eager and hungry and impatient.

 

Louis sits up to unbuckle his jeans and Harry follows, helping him in the process. As soon as they get the belt undone, Harry turns him over and pushes him down onto his back before pulling his jeans off, freeing his cock from straining against the rough material. Louis’ so fucking thankful he didn’t wear pants.

 

Harry grabs the lube and starts pouring it in his palm before slicking up Louis’ cock. He holds back a moan from actually being touched now. After a few strokes, Harry crawls up and hovers above Louis for a moment, lining himself up, “Let me hear you, baby. Nice and loud.”

 

Louis lets his eyes roll back as Harry starts lowering himself, wincing before letting his mouth fall open and his head fall back. Fuck, he feels so good. Louis grabs onto Harry’s waist, steadying him as he rests fully on Louis’ hips before slowly lifting himself back up again, lowering back down rhythmically, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room.

 

Eventually Harry leans forward, placing his hands on Louis’ chest to steady himself as he rocks back and forth. Small whimpers are falling out of Harry’s mouth and he looks so pretty. Louis lifts his hand, pinching one of Harry’s nipples between his fingers, causing the small whimpers to turn into a full moan.

 

Louis continues pinching about Harry’s nipple earning delicious sounds each time until he can feel Harry clenching around his cock. He takes Harry in his hand and helps him through as Harry shoots white ropes across his stomach, Louis joining him a moment after.

 

Harry collapses atop Louis when he pulls out, ignoring the mess he’s made between their stomachs. They’re both lying there breathless and Louis realizes, he’s actually really glad he stumbled upon that party.

 

When they gain back their strength, Harry goes to get a flannel to wipe himself off and then he wipes Louis off as well. He falls down next to Louis on the bed and after what feels like hours, Harry’s voice startles him, “Staying over tonight?”

 

Louis takes a moment before nodding his head and then Harry’s snuggling into his side as he snakes an arm around the boy’s back. And if he already feels something more toward Harry then he should, nobody needs to know. He decides he’ll leave it until the morning to choose if he’d like to stick around or not.

 

As for right now, with Harry in his arms, surrounding him with the smell of apples and spice and sex as sleep overcomes him, he’s happy to stay right where he is.

 


End file.
